


Group Up: Hide and Seek

by Laeirel



Series: Crossovers 2020 [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Glitch Techs (Cartoon), Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, Hide and Seek, I promise its funny, M/M, Memes, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, there is no plot just hide and seek, this is probably the dumbest thing ive ever written but its actually funny?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeirel/pseuds/Laeirel
Summary: A side story of many to my multi-fandom chatfic: Group Up.The gang plays hide and seek.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, Hector Nieves | High Five/Mitch Williams | MitchFTW, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack, Lord Garmadon/Misako (Ninjago), Miko Kubota | Me-K.O./Zahra
Series: Crossovers 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782670
Kudos: 7





	Group Up: Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> AYY WHAT'S UP? Okay so, I was wondering "should I make Group Up into a series or just have a bunch of mini-fics that all relate to the main chatfic" so I decided to go with the second choice and wrote this.

Gyro did not expect his normal Saturday morning -his _day off_ \- to be spent at the Hinobi store in Bailey with his little brothers and sister. Sure, they were adopted (besides Lloyd), but he'd grown attached to them, damn it. All six of them. 

Being the oldest would be his downfall.

He sighed as Mitch and Lloyd explained their idea to him and Lena. Garmadon had been teaching her to control her powers much better than Magica ever could. If the shadow witch could see her niece now, she would certainly be jealous.

And Lena was considering their idea. God damn it.

Gyro lifted his hat and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I'm sorry, you want us to do _what_?"

"Be Techs? I didn't think it was that hard to figure out?" Lloyd said smugly.

"Mom would kill you two."

"It was actually Mom's idea." Mitch said. "We're just messengers. Although,"

"Although what?"

"Five and I started planning the biggest hide and seek game ever, Miko said it would be fun if we had more people." Mitch grinned. "We asked Mom and Phil and they agreed."

"So your boss -and I'm guessing Mom's your boss, too- agreed to let you play the biggest hide and seek game ever in our lives and you're just now asking us to be a part of it?" Lena said in one breath.

"Yup. So, wanna join us?" Lloyd and Mitch beamed.

"I hate you two the most. No." Gyro said, turning to leave.

"So I'm guessing you _don't_ want to know how our gauntlets work?" Lloyd knew how to bribe him, damn it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh please, Gyro. You've seen our gauntlets. You too, Lena." Mitch said, rolling his eyes.

"What were you two planning?"

"Okay so, we've been planning this forever." Lloyd began and Mitch nodded, grinning.

"You two planning is never a good thing." Gyro said, folding his arms as Lena snickered.

"I guess you two don't want to be Techs and join us on the GREATEST hide and seek mission ever?" Mitch said with a frown. "Huh, guess we were wrong, Lloyd."

"Dude, really?!" Lena gasped. "How far can we go?"

Lloyd waved the deactivated gauntlet in front of them and grinned wide.

"Become a Tech and find out."

* * *

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera didn't expect to wake up alone in bed Saturday morning, but he did.

At least Gyro left a note.

_Meeting Lloyd and Mitch, don't wait for me_

He sighed. Looks like he was spending his Saturday alone.

* * *

Back at the Hinobi store, Gyro and Lena went through the tutorial and were now sitting in the two chairs that had been added to the room when Mitch and Lloyd walked back in.

"So how far did we get?" Mitch asked as he took the open chair next to his boyfriend.

"Okay," Miko said. "So far the rules are, no hiding at Hinobi or your house because come on, that's kinda cheating. If you get found you come here."

"What if we did jailbreak? If were found, we have one more chance if someone bails us out." Lloyd suggested.

"That's more like cops and robbers." Five said from Mitch's right. "And it would take longer."

"I'm sorry, are you saying you _don't_ want to play hide and seek all day?"

"Oh, it'll be all day. Trust me, I know some good spots that I will not tell any of you." 

Mitch snickered. "You're evil."

Five grinned. "I try."

"So who wants to seek first?" 

"Me!" Miko grinned. "This is gonna be so fun. You guys have ten minutes"

"Wait one minute." Zahra interrupted.

"What?"

"We need some sort of prize."

"How about 50,000 XP from each of us?" Lloyd suggested. "If were found first twice, we lose. Say there's three of us left, the person found last wins everything."

"Sounds good to me." Bergy said.

"But Gyro and Lena just started." Mitch said.

"Don't care about XP I just want to play hide and seek." Lena grinned.

"One of you two can have it." Gyro rolled his eyes. Mitch and Lloyd glared at each other.

"Alright now that that's settled, BITT! Start the time for ten minutes!" Miko exclaimed as everyone ran out the door. "Get ready to lose!"

"Countdown activated!"

* * *

From the main hub, Misako and Phil watched the chaos unfold.

"This is going to be a disaster." Phil said. "Why did we agree to this?"

"It's just hide and seek. Means no glitches, no property damage."

"Well, we'll see how long that lasts."

**Author's Note:**

> In the main chatfic, I mentioned that Lloyd, Gyro and Lena were all Garmadons. Mitch and his brothers and sister are included in that even though I made Mitch and Lloyd best friends and since we have no idea who Mitch's parents are if they even exist. So there's that bit of angst. 
> 
> This whole thing is either going to be stupid as shit or funny as hell. Depends on everyone's sense of humor. Either way, please enjoy.


End file.
